Blink
by Tori101
Summary: The goddess he saw before him couldn’t be for his eyes, but he just couldn’t look away. Her smile, her eyes, her beautiful hair, her lithe form, everything of hers disappeared. He’d blinked. He’d blinked and lost her. SxS Oneshot.


**Blink**

The goddess he saw before him couldn't be for his eyes, but he just couldn't look away. Her smile, her eyes, her beautiful hair, her lithe form, everything of hers disappeared. He'd blinked. He'd blinked and lost her. SxS One-shot.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Gundam Seed.

He watched, entranced. Moonlight made her appear to be glowing as she floated across the sand. Her fluid-like motions were hypnotizing, and he couldn't look away. She spun around and leapt to the side a bit before swinging an arm around her body gracefully. No sand was kicked up as she danced, and no sound was made, except for her little song she sung to herself, and his loud heartbeat.

Her shoulder length golden tresses flew around her as she twirled, reflecting moonlight and sparkling. Her long skirt billowed around her like it was the wind itself. The goddess he saw before him couldn't be for his eyes, but he just couldn't look away. The scene was too beautiful, too perfect, and too dreamlike.

He felt as though he could just walk right up to her and take her into his arms, and then…Before he realized what he was doing, he found himself slowly walking towards her, his feet sinking slightly in the soft sand. The waves crashing gently on the shore made next to no sound and he couldn't have heard it anyway since he only had eyes-and ears-for the ethereal being before him.

Holding out his hand, he was surprised when a hand softer and colder than silk grasped his. From there, it was all a blur as he felt pulled to her. In moments, they both twirled in the sand, making no noise as they danced together, her body twirling, spinning, and floating with his. He was still too dazed to actually comprehend how he suddenly knew how to dance so gracefully, and just put his faith in the moment.

In what seemed like minutes, he felt their movements slow and switch to more of a gently rocking. Soon, to his surprise, he found the girl slowly slipping away from his hands, and falling to the soft sand. He followed her, landing in a kneeling position. He reached forward and grasped her hands, both of them, and used them to help him pull the living star closer to him.

They stopped, their faces-lips-just inches apart. Inches that were just begging to be closed. Her eyes had remained closed the entire time, and he felt that he had to see them. He just had to see her eyes…Almost as though she read his thoughts completely; she slowly began to open her eyes as he watched, mesmerized.

Just before she fully opened them, he began to close the distance between their lips. He froze though, seeing her eyes were a beautiful violet magenta that just radiated in the moonlight. Her face looked flushed and he felt his heart skip a beat as he slowly began to close his eyes. But then, it all disappeared in a flash.

Her smile, her eyes, her beautiful hair, her lithe form, everything of hers disappeared.

He'd blinked.

He'd blinked and lost her.

Instead, he looked down and found a beautifully looking scarf. It was a translucent white with blue waves fringed with golden foam sprayed all over it. He picked it up curiously, and stood as a wave crashed on some rocks far behind him. Looking up, he thought he saw someone coming toward him. There were two, actually. In moments, he saw a young teen with short and messy dark violet hair and brown eyes standing in front of him. He was panting and staring at him with relief.

He stared at the teenager, and glanced back at the scarf. Just as he held it out to the boy, he asked gently, "Is this yours?"

Just as the boy nodded and took a large breath of air, a girl came up behind him. She had long golden hair that nestled in waves at her waist. Her eyes were a light green. She watched as the older teenager who was a stranger hand over the scarf to the younger teen.

"Oh! You found my scarf! Thank you!" she said happily, admiration for the young teen in her eyes as the boy handed it over to her.

"You better watch it closely," the older boy said quietly. "Someday you may blink and it will disappear," he finished, before turning to walk away.

Just before he totally lost sight of the two kids, he glanced up into the stars, hoping to see his dancing star somewhere. He thought he heard the sound of footsteps splashing in the waves behind him, but no one was there. A breeze brushed past, and he thought he heard a soft voice whispering, but there was no one with that voice on his Earth any longer.

'_Shinn…'_ it had seemed to whisper.

He blinked up at the moon, and closed his eyes slowly.

"Stellar…" he whispered back.

**Fin**


End file.
